


Flowers In His Hair

by ThePeaceKeeper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: <--- song name: cake, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Boys Kissing, Cute, Flowers, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Kissing, Libraries, M/M, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, No Smut, Oneshot, Sapnaps POV, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Stargazing, Strangers to Lovers, karlnap, playing minecraft in the morning because thats pogchamp, shitpost, soft, why is it so hard to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeaceKeeper/pseuds/ThePeaceKeeper
Summary: Sapnap meets a boy in the library then becomes friends with him then falls in love with him. (its a lot to process)
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnap - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Flowers In His Hair

Sapnaps has been looking at guys lately, all different kinds. He has been looking at girls too, but his attention is more on boys these days. ‘Fuck I'm thinking too hard again’ he thought to himself. Closing his phone that was filled with cute or hot guys on his TikTok feed.

“Dream! I’m going to the library, I need to clear my mind so don’t worry if I come home late” the boy yelled across the room “yea, okay!” Dream screamed back at me. 

And just like that he grabbed his headphones and his book bag and headed out the door. He turned on his phone and scrolled through the youtube channel called  _ ‘Melanie Martinez’  _ you couldn’t blame him for listening to her songs, they were all amazingly catchy. He stumbles upon a song called _ ‘cake’ _ . ‘This one’s perfect’ he thinks to himself. The boy puts on his headphones and lets himself melt into the song. Every song he listened to was finding the perfect someone, at first, he thought nothing about it, but now as he listens to them more and more,  _ Sapnap really wants to find the right ‘someone’ _ .

He lets his mind wander, paying close attention to the lyrics of the song, it makes him smile. But sadly everyone knows that good song's end, so he picked up his phone and clicked on a playlist that youtube recommended to him. All of the songs were about being a badass or trying to find the right person, he didn’t complain though all of the songs were good. ‘I’m halfway to the library’ the boy thought.

~

When he arrived at the library he stopped the playlist and closed his phone. ‘Okay, I’ll just wander around until I find a book I like’. The black-haired boy wanders around for like 10-15 minutes? He also found himself putting on his headphones again and clicking on the same playlist as last time.

‘Ugh, finding a good book is so hard’ he sat down in an abandoned corner, why? Well because no one was there and the sunlight came out of the nearby window filling him up with warmness. The boy closed his eyes and higher the volume of my phone, making the song louder than it already is. 

“Uh, excuse me…” a soft voice says above him. He opened his eyes to see a boy, his hair was brown and fluffy and his eyes were a beautiful emerald green. ‘Woah’ he thought to himself “huh, y-yea?” The black-haired boy managed to get out, cursing himself out for stuttering.

“I- um I need to get the book behind you, well um- want, not need-” the emerald-eyed boy says “oh- yea here,” Sapnap said getting up, opening his phone to close the playlist, he felt a pair of eyes looking at his phone. “Oh! You listen to Melanie Martinez too?!” A sudden confidence came from the green-eyed boy “oh- I- yeah-'' Sapnap quickly shut off his phone in embarrassment. ‘Fuck, he saw what I listen to’ he panicked. “We literally listen to the same things” The brown-haired boy laughed “I’m Karl” he smiled, taking out a hand for the black-haired boy to shake.

“I’m sapnap” he smiled back, shaking his hand, it made him happy that he wasn’t the only guy who listens to that type of music. 

  
  
  


“Sapnap? That's a weird name” Karl says. “Well- uh-” “I like it, It’s unique” the green-eyed boy letting out an endearing smile. A beam of sunlight hits his eyes making them more magical than they already were, the black-haired couldn’t help but stare at them. “Your eyes are really nice, huh?” he spits out without thinking ‘Wha- shit’ the boy thought. Sapnap opens his mouth to apologize but he gets cut off.

  
  


“Really? People used to call me a ‘nerd’ because of them” the boy smiles as he looks down. “Really!? What the hell? Well, I think they look like gems” the black-haired boy said matter-of-factly “well you still need to get your book” he moved to give the boy space to get the book he was looking for. 

He giggled while grabbing the book ‘his giggle is cute... I guess’. The book was titled ‘ **Minecraft** : Redstone handbook’. “Oh, you play Minecraft?” Sapnap asked “well, yeah, it’s just when I’m bored and I wanna play something with my online friends” the boy replies.

“Sweet, me too” he smiled grabbing the ‘ **Minecraft** : combat handbook’. “My friend and I always play it. To be honest, he’s pretty good at PVP so I guess I’ll take this book. Wanna read them together?” The bandana boy said, trying to sound as friendly as he could “sure, why not?” the green-eyed boy spoke in a friendly tone. 

They found a table in the corner where no one was able to see them. The sunlight was beaming extremely strong off of the windows. “So, why do you need the Redstone book?” Sapnap asked pulling out the chair and sitting on it “ah, I really suck at Redstone so I thought, why not go to the library and read about it” The boy said also pulling out a chair and sitting on it. “Mhm, can’t blame you, Redstone is hard man,” The black-haired boy said, gazing at his book wondering where he should start, as the older giggled. 

Then they fell in silence and yes it was the awkward silence 

“Hey? If we’re going to read together might as well start a conversation” the older boy said “sorry, I suck at interacting” the bandana boy laughed “just tell me all about you”  _ silence _ “uh- like- not in a weird way of course- just you know- getting along?” “That sounds good to me” Sapnap giggled “stop laughing at me” the green-eyed boy pouted 

~

It's been about hours since the younger boy arrived at the library, and the sun was starting to set by every second until it was completely pitch black outside. What were the boys doing, making them stay in the library so late? Well, Karl insisted to talk about their lives, he called it ‘friend-making, bonding time’ which sapnap thought was stupid but he still stayed. You can’t blame him for some reason he didn’t want to leave although he just met the boy only hours ago. Still, something about the olders eyes made him want to stay longer and longer. 

“Welp, it’s becoming dark outside I think I’m going to go home,” Sapnap said putting his hands in the air and yawning “aw, okay, it was nice meeting you though” the brown-haired boy pouted “hey, um- maybe I could have your number, you know? So we call each other and maybe play Minecraft from time to time?” Sapnap smiled “huh, I- yeah sure” the boy replied to him and took his phone out of his pocket.

They exchanged their numbers and Instagrams then said their goodbyes, and just like that, Sapnap was heading back home in the dark.

~

He opened the front door quietly, trying not to wake up his roommate. He tiptoes upstairs and walked down the hallway until he hit his room. He quietly closed the door behind him and plopped onto his bed with a sigh. The bandana boy opened his phone and opened the notification from Instagram ‘it’s Karl’ he smiled.

  
  


**Karl:** Are u home yet? Just making sure :]

**Sapnap:** yep safe n sound 

It didn’t even take 30 seconds for Karl to reply in an instance.

**Karl:** great ^v^

**Karl:** i also want to thank you

**Sapnap:** for what? 

**Karl:** for staying with me in the library 

**Sapnap:** ?

**Karl:** if it wasnt for u i would have been hella lonely lol but seriously im really happy that you stayed with me kinda sounds weird coming from someone u met today but i had lots of fun :))

**Sapnap:** yea np dude i had lots of fun too i actually planned to sleep in the library but you stopped me 

**Karl:** pos or con?

**Sapnap:** pos def pos

**Karl:** weird question but can we call? Im really lazy to text rn

**Sapnap:** only if we are quiet my roommate is sleeping 

**Karl:** yea np my roommates sleeping also

**Karl:** alr lemme call you hold up

**Sapnap:** kk

He waited for 2 seconds until his phone started vibrating ‘that’s him’ he thought while accepting the call. “Hey sapnap” the boy giggled once he joined the call “hey Karl” the younger giggled back “mind if we can open facetime? I just wanna show you something” “go ahead I don’t mind” Sapnap replied to the boy. The black-haired boy accepted the request to open facecam “alright look” the boy on the other line said while positioning himself to a more comfortable position where Sapnap could see most of his face.

“Look at this” the boy smiles. A beautiful orchard of flowers of all different colours, red, pink, white, and orange were laying on top of the green-eyed boy's fluffy brown hair. His smile was contagious and the lighting was perfect. “So? What do you think about it?” the boy asked giggling “do you like flowers?” the bandana boy asked with a soft smile “well yeah, I really like stars too, but I don’t think I could put in my hair” he giggles even harder now.

“See, I like how flowers look on me, I love how bright colours look on me also! But I don’t show it to anyone it’s kinda embarrassing” he looks down while a dust of pink covers his cheeks “Well I have shown it to someone” the boy continues. “Who?” Sapnap blurted out without thinking “just you and my roommate quackity, he always jokes about how ‘hot’ when I cover myself in flowers” the green-eyed boy laughs “if it weren’t for him I wouldn’t be showing you this” 

“Oh, does he like you?” the bandana boy said quietly with confusion in his words “wha-  _ oh my god,  _ no, no, no, no, wer-were just frie-friends just-, you know- uh- supporting each other?” The boy's face goes red while he covers his face with his sleeves. “Oh cool,” Sapnap laughs at the boy’s panic trying to keep his laugh quiet so both of our roommates don’t wake up.

“You never answered my question though,” the other boy says with his sleeves still on his face “oh, I might have missed it, what was the question?” the black-haired boy replied. “D-Do you like it? The flowers?” the boy says removing his sleeves away from his face. 

“Hmm, I really like it, flowers fit you really well, huh? But you know what would be better?” “yeah…?” 

“if you had purple and blue flowers I feel like they would fit your vibe” 

“Actually I wanted to get those but I couldn’t find them anywhere, so I just went with the second-best option”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah” 

“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m hella tired,” the black-haired boy said with an over-dramatic yawn “you want to end the call right now? Because I’m really tired too, I was too embarrassed to say it though” the boy replies “yeah I’m fine with that, talk to you tomorrow?” the younger questioned “yeah tomorrow, also I call hanging up first” the boy smiled with his tongue out, then hung up. The younger laughed with a tired yawn at the end of it, just before he was going to put his phone down it vibrated. ‘Instagram: from KarlJacobs’ it read.

  
  


**Karl:** Goodnight!!!

**Sapnap:** night Karl 

**Karl:** Hey! Say it with more enthusiasm >:(

**Sapnap:** omg youre such a big babyyy 

**Sapnap:** Goodnight karl!!!

**Karl:** i can hear the sarcasm all the way from here butttt it’ll do goodnight sappy >:)))

The boy giggled closing his phone and putting it on the nightstand, he closed my eyes and just like that he was fast asleep. 

~ (7 months later) ~

The worst wake up is waking up by dreams crazy screaming ‘probably playing Minecraft with George again’ Sapnap thought yawning, checking the time on my phone:  **6:46 am.** ‘I am going to  _ kill _ dream, it 6 fucking am’ The boy groaned pulling himself off of the bed and headed to the washroom. He brushed his teeth, took a shower and put a black and white hoodie on.

‘Right, now to comfort the idiot who woke me up’ he thought, rubbing the towel against his hair as his phone vibrates on the washroom sink counter, it’s a notification from Instagram. He put the towel around his head and opened the app.

**Karl:** good morning if youre awake :)

**Sapnap:** morning karl 

**Karl:** ouuu i didn’t think you'd be awake 

**Sapnap:** bro my roommate woke me up im so mad

**Karl:** awee did someone ruin sappy nappies buttaful slweep???

**Sapnap:** shut upppppp

**Sapnap:** why’d you text me anyways? Is something happening?

**Karl:** no nothing i just wanted to ask if you wanted to play Minecraft with me?

**Sapnap:** sure i have nothing better to do anyway lol

**Karl:** yay!!!!! Wanna call on discord????

**Sapnap:** yea wait lemme boot up Minecraft first

**Karl:** kk :> <3

**Sapnap:** <3

**Karl:** :DD

He liked the message and booted up Minecraft and discord “hey” he said first “Sapnap! Hi!” the boy giggles, Sapnap returns a giggle to him “wanna make a private server with me?” the black-haired boy asked. 

“Sure, why not” 

“What should the name be though?” 

“Uh, depends what's this server going to be about?” 

“Not sure, to be honest”

“Wanna make it about- uh- maybe our friendship?”

“Yeah, that sounds good, oh! I got a name!”

“Well hurry up tell me!”

“What about, ‘karlnap’? It might be cheesy though so I don’t-”

“Ou, yes! I like that one!”

“What?”

“Karlnap, put karlnap I like it”

“Well, if you like it- uh ok” the black-haired boy mumbled inserting the name and pressing ‘create world’. “Alright, join” “Okie” the boy replies to him.

~ 

“I swear to god sapnap if you set  _ our _ treehouse on fire- SAPNAP!” Karl screams, they’ve been playing Minecraft for 4 hours now and Karl made this treehouse called ‘the treehouse of friendship’ which Sapnap thought was stupid and not cute all… okay fine he’d admit it was kinda cute. But that only made him want to burn it down more so he crafted some ‘flint and steel’ and lit some wooden planks on fire. “Yes! Yes! Burn!!” he laughed “Sapnap! Our treehouse! That took me an hour to make!” the boy whined.

“Stop being a big baby, we’ll build a new house” The black-haired boy rolled his eyes (even though he couldn’t see me) not realizing that his door opened “sapnap?” a voice says behind him, it’s dream. “Ouuu, who's that sappy!?” Karl screams excitedly forgetting that his treehouse is burning down. “Who’s that sapnap?!” the blond boy says with a dumb smile on his face.

“Uh, his name is Karl, I met him when I went to the library,” The bandana boy said, not looking anywhere else other than the screen. “Hi, Karl!!!” the blond boy screams at the phone that had discord open “Hey!! What’s your name?” the boy giggles “I’m dream” dream returns the giggle “you guys have unique names” “ok, dream now you can leave,” the bandana boy said sounding more meaner than he intended too,  _ jealously? _ “Uh, ok? Well, talk to you later Karl” “bye!” the boy said as dream left the room.

Just before dream left he stood at the door frame ‘don’t fall in love dummy’ he mouthed to sapnap, smiled then left the room. “Hey, Karl your treehouse is completely gone” The boy sighed “wha- our friendship treehouse!! Oh nooo” the boy put a frown in his words as Sapnap chuckled. “I have to eat breakfast, I’m hungry,” Sapnap said, not waiting for an answer and leaving the server and call before Karl could protest. 

He sighed getting up and going to the kitchen to make himself a grilled cheese sandwich. ‘I should probably check on Karl’ he felt a little bit guilty for leaving and not letting Karl talk. So he opened Insta and started texting him.

**Sapnap:** hey 

**Karl:** stop you were being mean to me >:(((

**Sapnap:** youre still mad? Wowww 

**Karl:** so mean so rude

**Sapnap:** ok fine im sorry pls forgive me :’(

**Karl:** i shall not 

**Sapnap:** c’mon karl ill do anything 

**Karl:** anything?

**Sapnap:** yes anything 

**Karl:** go on a picnic with me then ill forgive you

**Sapnap:** deal what time?

**Karl:** 11pm tonight meet me at my house my address is ********* ** ****

**Sapnap:** why so late at night?

**Karl:** trust me just pick me up

**Sapnap:** alr tonight

**Karl:** tonight 

‘Alright tonight’ the boy smiled to himself. The boys haven’t seen each other for a month and Sapnap was desperately missing Karl.

~

‘I’m pretty sure this is the right address’ the black-haired boy looked at his phone then back up at the house ‘well, it’s now or never’ he climbs up the wooden stairs and stands on the porch. He takes a deep breath,  _ why was he so nervous?  _

_ Knock knock knock _

Karl practically swings the door open with an endearing smile on his face. “Sapnap! You actually came!!!” the boy giggles “well duh, a deals a deal” Sapnap smiles, passing some blue and purple flowers at the older boy “here I got these for you because I know you wanted them” 

“Wha- sapnap” the brown-haired boy looks down at the flowers, grabbing them while brushing his hand against the youngers. “Thanks, they're very pretty. Come in” he softly smiles at Sapnap. Both boys walk into the house and head their way up to Karl's room.

“I thought we were going on a picnic?” The bandana boy chuckles “we are, we are, just let me put these flowers on” the older boy says, picking some flowers from the bouquet and putting them on his hair. “Hurry up” the younger whines “ok, ok! I’m done, oh my god” 

“Oh- wow Karl you do be looking good” The younger teases “oh shut up” the brown-haired boy giggles “c’mon you ready to go?” “Yeah, let's go” the bandana boy smiles.

  
  


~

They settled on a quiet spot in the park. They were far from society, they were no streets, no buildings, no nothing, just a simple park made far away from the city. They set up the blanket and slept on their backs. It wasn’t really like a picnic, it was more like going stargazing with your friend.

“So, why’d you drag me out here?” The black-haired boy asked but didn’t get a reply. Karl just scooted over until both of the boy's shoulders were touching. “Do you mind if I sleep on you? The floor is kinda uncomfortable” Karl said sitting up and looking at the bandana boy's eyes “but then I’ll be the only one on the floor” the bandana boy pouted while sitting up. His eyes locked with the other boy.

“Sappy…” Karl scoots even more closely so that their faces are right near each other. “Hmm?” The younger boy hums “mind if I try something?” the older asked, Sapnap only replied with a ‘go-ahead’ 

The brown-haired boy wraps his arms around the other's neck, playing with the black hair. As the younger cups, the others face. 

They get closer and closer until finally, their lips brush, they both push each other into the kiss passionately. The younger tries to ignore the butterflies that are roaming free in his stomach. 

  
  


Everything was perfect.  _ Karl was the only thing he needed in life.  _

  
  


They finally pull away, catching their breath. 

“Sapnap… I think I like you” 

“I think I like you too Karl” 

~

**Sapnap:** i kissed someone and i think i really like them like  deeply

**Dream:** its karl right?

**Sapnap:** yea...

**Dream:** knew it 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Pls click this beautiful link ;)

[learn about me? :)](https://thepeacekeeper.carrd.co/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thanks for reading >:DDDD 
> 
> Click on the link!!! Click it!!! Do it!!! (pls i beg you)
> 
> I actually hate this so much so I ended it pretty quickly (I have a better fic check that out too (karlnap also))
> 
> Also Thank you for 1k reads!?!?! (on my other fic)


End file.
